


roceit spa day

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: here a cute little spa day for roman and deceit.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman sigh today was long he could feel a headache coming. Luckily tomorrow was there day off. They all agreed on Saturday they would relax all he wanted to do is go to deceits room and have a spa day with his boyfriend. 

“Roman, Roman!” Logan said. Roman shook his head 

“Yeah yeah what were we talking about”

“You Okay kiddo?" 

"Yeah I’m just tried”

“It is late. Let’s call it a day” Virgil said. 

“But we behind,” Logan said worriedly. 

“It okay Logan. We work hard to catch up” Patton said. 

“… Okay” Virgil give Logan a kiss and told him to get some sleep. They all walked to their room. 

Roman was a bit jelly he wishes he could just kiss his boyfriend as if it was no big deal. But sadly it was. After Roman got into his PJs. He texted Dee ‘finally done. Your room or mine tonight?’ He waited only a few seconds before he got a reply. 'Yours Remus is being loud again’ roman waited and soon his door opened and his boyfriend walked in. Talk and handsome like always. He wore a snake onesie that roman got him. Roman smiled, he moved over so that Dee could lay down next to him. Dee lay down. Roman frown. 

“Dee, are you still wearing your binder?" 

"No” deceit had told roman long ago that he would never lie to him. 

“Okay. Dee are you wearing a sports bra?" 

”….“

"Dee you know you can’t sleep in that”

“It’s my old one" 

"lose one or the tight one?”

“…..”

“Deceit" 

"Dysphoria really bad today" 

"Dee please for me” Deceit sighed but took off his bra. Roman frown there was marks on deceit skin from where the bra was. But Roman knew not to say anything as deceit did his stretches. Soon deceit joined him back on the bed. 

“I want to distort that thing" 

"I know you do honey. But it makes me feel better about myself" 

"But it hurts you" 

"Can we not talk about this today. I just want to cuddle my boyfriend" 

"Okay” roman put his arms around deceit. They soon fell asleep. 

Roman was the first to wake. He looked at his boyfriend who looked so peaceful in his sleep the weight of the world not on his face. Roman lay there watching him till deceit woke up. He slowly opened his eyes blinking at the light. Then looked over at him and smiled. Roman breath stop for a second deceit truly was handsome. Roman kiss deceit. Dee hummed. After they pulled apart. They lay there a few more minutes before the need to use the bathroom got them out of bed. After their blasters were empty. They got out everything they needed for spa day. Roman helped deceit put on the face mask being careful around Dee scales. They decided to lay in a bubble bath. Roman got in first and Dee lay on top of him. Roman played with deceit hair and told him about the others and how the week when. Roman talked about how Logan made him feel dumb and Patton made him feel incapable. And don’t even get him started on Virgil. Of course, deceit was a good Boyfriend and just listen even tho he wanted to tell roman that the others don’t treat him right. But they had that talk before and it never ended well. Too soon the water got cold they got out and washed each other off. They got back into their PJs and lay down in front of the TV. After some talk, they decided to watch some Disney. Roman sang alone to every song Dee watched him knowing that he was happy. Deceit even sang a few of the male parts Roman’s eyes lighting up when he did. They watched a good four movies before Dee was falling asleep next to Roman. Roman turned off the TV. And picked Deceit up and carry him to his bed. Roman lay Dee down and then lay down next to him. 

“Goodnight my Prince”

“Goodnight my knight" 

Soon they were both asleep. 

They were woken up from a knock on the door. 

"Roman! I’m coming in" 

"No wait I’m coming,” Roman said jumping out of the bed. Dee when and his in the bathroom. Knowing there be trouble if the others found out. He made sure to grab whatever was his on his way there. Roman waited till Dee was in the bathroom before opening the door. 

“Virgil what you doing here” Virgil didn’t look happy. 

“I know you need your beauty sleep but everyone waiting for you. And You know Pat won’t let us eat till everyone there" 

"Okay, I’m coming just give me a minute” Roman quickly closed the door. And run over to the bathroom. 

“Looks like you have to go,” dee said not happy about it. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry we see each other tonight” Roman said as he got ready for the day. 

“If Logan actually lets you go to bed tonight." 

"We are behind. You should probably go to bed without me. I’ll come to your room and join you when we are done" 

"Okay. Just don’t work yourself too hard” too soon Roman was all ready. 

“How do I look?" 

"Handsome” Dee give Roman a kiss goodbye before he left for breakfast. They were having pancakes today. Roman ate with the others talking about there plans for the day. After eating they clean up and got to work. During lunch break, Patton suggested the one thing Roman hates. A movie night next Sunday. Roman wished the others would disagree sadly they didn’t. Saying it be good to relax with each other after working so hard. So plans were made. They were going to watch movies all day on Sunday. Roman pretended to be excited but he was far from it. Sundays were his and deceit’s time. He spends all week long with the other. The week when by slowly and with the knowledge that he won’t get his spa day with his boyfriend it made It go by so much slower. 

Sunday came and they all gathered in the living room around the TV. Logan and Virgil took the love seat so they could cuddle. Lucky them. Roman and Patton sat on the couch. Roman pretended not to know this Patton moving closer and closer to him. He knew pat liked him. But of course, he didn’t feel the same way. Dee was the one that owns his heart. During a break roman when to make popcorn Patton followed him. Roman turn around and Patton was right there. 

“Oh hey pat" 

"Hey Roman” Patton didn’t move away. 

“What’s up?" 

"Well I was thinking maybe after the movies we could go hang out in my room" 

"And do what?" 

"Oh I’m sure we think of something” he took a step closer. And put his arm around Roman. 

“Um, pat" but it was too late Patton was kissing him. Roman froze for a second Then pushed Patton away. 

"What?”

“Sorry Patton I don’t feel the same way" 

"But maybe you could”

“No”

“Oh come on Virgil and Logan are happy together. Why don’t you and I become a thing? It not like there anyone else for you" 

"Sorry, pat I have to go” roman run out of there. Not listen to Patton and the others calling for him to come back. 

He runs into deceit’s room. Dee was sitting on his bed. 

“Roman. Woo, what wrong” Dee asked looking up and seeing how upset Roman was. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry he just come at me. I didn’t push him away fast enough" 

"Woo take a breath Ro then start from the beginning,” Roman told deceit everything. Dee getting mad but not at Roman but at Patton for making a move on him. Roman was his. No one else’s. Roman was also upset. Patton said that he was Roman’s only choice. But Roman knew Dee was the best choice. After they vented to each other about how upset they were they got quiet. 

“Tomorrow going to suck" 

"Yeah… what you going to do?" 

"I don’t know. I could just tell them the truth" 

"No, you can’t do that" 

"Why not. I’m tired of hiding my love for you. Are You ashamed of me?”

“No of course not. I just don’t want you to get in trouble you know the others hate me" 

"Logan doesn’t hate you" 

"Congrats you found someone who doesn’t hate me but doesn’t like me. Please they way you say it logan wrapped around Virgil’s finger and Virgil does hate me" 

”…. I don’t care I love you Dee and if they were my friends it won’t matter.“ 

"That what cartoons may make you think but the world doesn’t work like that. Come on your smarter than that” deceit said 

“Fine, I’ll figure something out later. Let just cuddle and go to bed. I’m done with today.”

“Okay,” they got ready for bed and snuggled up together on dad’s bed. They fell asleep.


	2. angsty ending

“Deceit move aside Remus we need to figure out what deceit did to Roman" 

"How do you know I didn’t do anything to Roman”

“Cause you don’t hide if you did something it would be in front of everyone" 

"You sure about that?”

“Oh just move already" 

The door opened. Patton Logan and Virgil all saw deceit and roman asleep in each other arm. Patton screamed waking up the sleeping boys. 

"What the” Dee and Roman looked around and then freeze deceit was the first to snap out of it. 

“Remus you suppose to keep them out of my room!!" 

"Sorry" 

Then it was Virgil time to make his move. He grabs deceit and pulled him out of the bed. Logan and Patton grab Roman and pulled him in the other decision 

"Dee What you do to him”

“Don’t call me that" 

"Why not Deandra” Virgil hisses. 

“Don’t call him that!!” Roman yelled trying to break free. 

“I call her whatever I want to” Virgil lifted Dee up. “I’m only asking you once more what you do to him" 

"Nothing" 

"Liar love poison mind control. What?!?" 

"I didn’t do anything. He loves me for me" 

Virgil laughed. "That isn’t true. No one can love you not even Remus who has no standards doesn’t like who. Plus Roman is as gay as it comes. He won’t fall for someone like you." 

"Just because you transition and I can’t doesn’t mean anything” Virgil hit Dee. 

“Leave him alone” Roman yelled. 

“That won’t change anything" 

"Oh yeah, it makes me feel better” Virgil grab Dee and hit him august the wall. Over and over again. 

“Stop your going to kill him. Please, Virgil stop he didn’t do anything. Virgil I love him” roman began to cry. 

“V I don’t know” Logan started 

“Lo he needs to fix Roman" 

"Alright alright, I did poison him. I’ll fix It bit not if you kill me" 

“Okay fix him now”

“Dee what you doing there nothing to fix except how you guys are acting”

Deceit stumbled over to roman “I’m sorry my love”

Then when over to his desk and pulled out a little bottle of poison and handed it to Virgil. Virgil took it and give it to Patton. 

“This won’t change anything I truly love Dee”

“It okay kiddo we fix you right up” 

Logan held Roman’s mouth open as Patton made Roman drink the poison. Roman stopped fighting and when limp. 

“What you do to him” Virgil grab Deceit and hit him

“Give it a minute” 

They waited and then roman got up and looked around 

“Guys, what going on? Why we in this creepy place”

“Roman!!” 

“Your back!”

“This place is creepy!”

“Come on, let’s go”

The four light sides lifted leaving deceit laying there on the ground. Once they were gone Remus run over to Dee. 

“What did you do to my brother?”

“I made it so he would forget about me”

“Why?” 

“So he wouldn’t get in any trouble”

“But he loves you”

“Loved he doesn’t anymore”

“Dee that’s not far”

“Life isn’t far” Remus helped Deceit up into his bed and dressed his wounds. Deceit fell asleep with Remus next to him.


End file.
